Raven
Info Raven is the half demon-half Azarathian member of the Teen Titans. Raven was born in another dimension, fathered by Trigon and an unnamed mother. Disapproving of her father's conquest for dimensions, she left her home and journeyed to Jump City where she joined the Teen Titans. Usually stoic and preferring to be secluded from the others, Raven is often caught in the antics of her teammates and is commonly seen as the levelheaded and voice of reason within the Titans. Personality Raven is a goth-like person with a dark and emotionless personality. She generally dislikes things that are considered girly but still considers Pretty Pretty Pegasus as her favorite show. At first, she didn't seem to want the other Titans to know about her being a fan of the show as it contradicts with her goth-like persona, but as of Super Robin she has since openly expressed her love as she is seen watching it in front of them. Unlike the other Titans, she doesn't display any extreme emotion when saddened, shocked, or happy preferring to either give a small smile, frown, or bulging eyes. However, she is shown to be short-tempered and quick to anger, revealing her inner demon whenever she is frustrated as seen in Double Trouble and Meatball Party. During this, she attacks numerous people as seen in Dog Hand when she levitated Silkie out the window, disintegrated Beast Boy and attacked the other Titans. While not as mischievous as Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven has been shown to enjoy a little mischief as seen when she tricked Robin into doing the laundry for a year in Laundry Day, proposed to get even with Beast Boy in Ghost Boy after his pranks were deemed to have gone too far, and used Starfire's naviety, alongside Beast Boy and Cyborg, to continue the holiday celebrations in Second Christmas. Alongside Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven is one of the laziest Titans relying mainly on her telekenisis, teleporting, and ability to fly to move around the Tower as is shown to be unable to walk regularly as seen in No Power. She does not like to be interrupted when it comes to reading books or meditating and typically prefers to stay secluded from the others but is willing to frequently spend time with the rest of the Titans. Design Raven wears a dark blue/purple cloak with a hood covering most of her face, leaving only her eyes and mouth showing. The cloak is held together by a gold and red broch which is placed underneath her head. To fit with the format of Teen Titans Go!, her head was slightly enlarged. She often wears purple and black high heels with purple and black leggings And a black and purple witch dress Powers and Abilities Raven is imbued with dark magic from birth, which allows her to telekinetically move things and make shields and barriers in combat along with numerous martial abilities. Telekinesis Like Silver, Raven can use her soul-self to pick up objects and transport them elsewhere as constantly seen throughout the series. Levitation Raven has the power to navigate by floating in the air. Power Granting Raven has the ability to grant powers or wishes to others as revealed by Trigon and shown in Super Robin. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females